Brothers in Circumstance
by VariegatedMosaic
Summary: Meet Julian Archer, older brother of one Harry James Potter, who hails from a world where J.K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series and Anthony Horowitz wrote the Alex Rider series. What does Julian do with the knowledge (and magic) he has? Meddle in people's lives, obviously. Rated T for some language.


**This is an Alex Rider / Harry Potter crossover. Both Harry and Alex are young, both probably under the age of 10. And while it is a crossover, the main character will be the OC, Julian. Also, since Alex is younger than Harry (I'm not sure by how much, though), the story lines will most likely occur one after the other. And I believe that this story will be told entirely from the 3rd POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of either the Alex Rider or Harry Potter series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Coincidence? I think not.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Darn it, Harry! Where are you?" Julian walked quickly around the park, looking out for his young charge. Too preoccupied to notice what was directly in front of him, he tripped on a bump on the sidewalk and was caught by someone.<p>

"Woah, there. Are you alright?"

Julian looked up at the voice. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. And yeah, thanks, I'm fine."

The man set Julian back on his feet, pondering as the young man tried not to look too embarrassed. "You know, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Me? Um, I don't think we've ever met. I'm Julian Archer. Have you seen my little brother? About this tall, black scruffy looking hair. Green eyes."

"No, sorry. Have you seen my nephew? Short, blonde, a bundle of energy."

"No. I haven't seen any other children around."

Just then, the two heard a scream. They both ran toward the source of the scream, and Julian found Harry at the top of a very tall tree, and another boy on a lower branch holding a kitten. Circling the tree was a ferocious looking dog.

"Harry! What have you got yourself into this time? And you, pup, scram!"

Ian Rider watched, slightly amused, as Julian scolded the large dog.

"Juli!" The little boy at the top of the tree launched himself into the air, causing Julian to sprint toward the tree in order to catch the boy.

Julian easily caught him. "You idiot! How many times have I told you not to jump from high places like trees?"

"But you're always there to catch me, Juli!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I might not always be there?"

"But you are."

"Harry, you need to-" Julian sighed in exasperation. "Nevermind. What were you doing in the tree, anyway?"

"Well, Alex and I were chasing after the cat when it went up the tree, and Alex followed. Then, I went to follow when the dog came out of nowhere and I found myself at the top of the tree."

Julian shook his head.

"Sometimes, I think you are a cat, Harry. Always climbing trees and never being able to get down. Classic kitty in the tree situation." Julian nodded in mock seriousness.

"I'm not a kitty," Harry pouted.

"You sure about that?" Julian teased, the amusement clearly in his voice.

"It's not funny. You're a mother hen, then."

"I'm not a hen! Hens are for eating, not for being. Whatever, Harry."

By this time, Ian had managed to fetch Alex and the kitten from the tree.

"Hey, Alex. Who screamed?" Ian asked.

"Harry did," Alex immediately admitted. He wasn't going to be accused of shrieking like a girl.

"I did not!" Harry violently protested.

Julian cocked his head. "Actually, Harry, I'm pretty sure that that was your scream."

"How would you know, Juli?"

"Who do you think you're talking to, bud?"

"Whatever, Juli."

This prompted Julian tickling little Harry.

"Well, I guess we found our little charges. I'm Ian Rider," the man said, sticking his hand out to shake.

Julian knew that name. He knew it. But it didn't make any sense. _Ian Rider? And his nephew, Alex Rider? Too similar to be a coincidence._ He took the proffered hand. "Nice to meet you, Ian. And you, Alex. I'm Julian Archer, but you can call me Juli. And this is my little brother Harry. Hmm, would you all like to go get ice cream?"

"Yes," the two boys cried out enthusiastically.

Julian looked to Ian, who sighed. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Nope. It's no trouble at all."

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts?<strong>


End file.
